The object of the present invention is the embodiment of a gas turbine engine of simple construction and high output, adaptable to multiple use.
As an example, it may be used as a power plant to generate electric power, or as an engine for vessels, trains, helicopters, buses, trucks, automotors, etc.
This embodiment, on being put into practice, will offer important advantages over the gas turbine engines existing at present, not only by its low manufacturing cost but also due to the high thermal output that may be expected from it.
The simple construction of this engine will make it particularly adequate for its manufacture with low power to be used in vehicles, in which it may advantageously compete with the present alternative Otto or Diesel cycle engines.
It is to be pointed out that each of the component parts of the engine were worked out on the basis of thorough theoretical calculations, thus insuring the technical feasibility of the invention.